Nightwing: A Knight in Bludhaven
by Punk Rock Hippie
Summary: A script based on the first three comics in the Knight in Bludhaven story arc. We will be filming this after some revisions are made, so let me know what you guys think. Please note though, that this is stand alone. I didn't bother attempting to fit this into cannon so some small things may be off.


Nightwing: A Knight in Bludhaven

Opening credits begin: New Big Whigg Entertainment Logo followed by the DC comic movie intro, fades to a black screen. You  
hear somebody splashing in water as the movie title appears. The scene then switches to Nightwing trapped under water.

Nightwing voiceover (his thoughts): Things just aren't working out for me today. Cuffs are too tight. Their not going to  
slip off even if I dislocate my thumb. The handles on solid. Could last four minutes down here. If I had a chance to fill my  
lungs...might be able to pick the lock. Might. Is this what I get for leaving Gotham? But 21 dead men told me I had to.

Scene shows Nightwing and a coroner in a room full of covered bodies.

Nightwing: Is this all of them?

Coroner: Mortimere Grunt has more on ice. They ran out of room.

Nightwing: Cause of death?

Coroner: Broken necks.

Nightwing (examining the nearest corpse): With pre-mortum bruises around the throat. They all have crushed tracheas.

Coroner: Somebody snapped these men like kindling.

Nightwing: Have you made any positive ID's?

Coroner: Most of them. They were all members of the Angel Marin gang. The major crimes unit fished them out of the estuary.  
They floated in from the harbor south of Gotham.

Nightwing: From Bludhaven?

The coroner nods.

Camera shows a city from above as a voiceover begins.

VO: Bludhaven. A short car ride down the coast from Gotham, but it seems a century away. As bad as Gotham is, Bludhaven in  
worse in a lot of ways. If its too coarse or too vile or too awful or scared of the bat, it ends up here.

Scene switches to a bus stop. People wait patiently for the next arriving bus and exit the new arrival.

VO: The annual summer drought in Gotham backed the estuary up, and some of Bludhaven's secrets flowed upstream. Bruce has  
enough on his plate these days with Bane and theres no way Tim is ready for this town alone. I've only been here two  
minutes...

Camera shows two thugs cornering a young girl.

Thug #1: Hey baby, you got a place to stay?

Thug #2: You know anybody in the haven?

Nightwing voiceover:...and already I want to shower with clorox and sandpaper.

Dick Grayson: She knows me! (stepping in between the nearest thug and the woman)

Thug #1: Why don't you back off there cowboy? (grabs dick by the chest of his shirt)

Dick (countering the guy and pinning him on the ground): You didn't say please.

Thug #2: Let's get out of here! She's not worth it.

The first thug pushes Dick aside and both take off down the street.

Dick (to the woman): Whats your name?

Woman: Tandy.

Dick: You can have my return ticket to Gotham. (holds bus ticket out to the woman)

Woman: I don't want it.

Dick: It wasn't a question.

Woman: I'm not going back there.

Dick: Listen, whatever you're running from is a picnic compared to what those two had in mind. Gotham's a big place. You  
know Wayne Enterprises?

Woman: Sure...I mean, I guess.

Dick: Bet they might have a job for you Tandy. One you can live with. Tell them Dick Grayson sent you.

Camera switches to Dick walking down the street, the bus ticket gone.

VO: One more soul denied to hell. Hard to believe this town was a whaling town. It was once proud to be called asbestos town  
USA. But nobody wants what Bludhaven has to offer these days. Nobody decent anyway. Somebody wants Angel Marin's Machine  
Taken down, that means sombody with more muscle and that means more than bodies will find their way north to Gotham.

The camera now shows Dick suited up as Nightwing on patrol over the city of Bludhaven.

VO: Who stands to gain by knocking Angel Marin out of the box? Next stop: A very Tony address in Avalon Hill and suspect  
number one: Freddy Williams. Hes an alleged vicelord of local mobs and no stranger to mass murder. He even practices it at  
home.

Camera shows a stand-off in Freddy Williams' yard. Nightwing is watching from a distance.

Nightwing (spoken aloud): I can tell already this roadtrip isn't going to get boring.

VO: It's a gangwar, Bludhaven style.

Woman: Stop them! They have my babies!

Nightwing (watching as a group of men load a refridgirator onto a truck): There are kids in that fridge? Who would...

Nightwing sees the faces of the the men loading the fridge as another wearing a wolf mask barks orders.

Reynard: We didn't need an army guys!

Nightwing: False facers. The Black Mask's soldiers. This explains a whole lot, Gotham's mob boss is looking to franchise.  
But this is a new low, even for the Black Mask.

Woman: My babies!

Nightwing: Kidnapping kids and locking them in a major appliance? Even if they are the offspring of a crime boss, their only  
kids.

Nightwing drops down in pursuit of the false facers. Nightwing jumps on a passing vehicle's roof, leaning down to the  
drivers side window to speak to the driver.

Nightwing: Hey buddy.

Disgruntled driver: What? Who are-

Nightwing: I absolutely, positvley have to catch up to the truck of trick or treaters ahead of us.

Disgruntled Driver: I dont know man...the company policy is-

Nightwing: Those scumbags have some kids in that refridgerator. Do you have kids?

Driver: Two little girls.

Nightwing: Then I don't need to tell you twice do I? Floor it!

Camera shows Nightwing on the roof of the vehicle behind the truck.

False facer #1: Reynard! We have company!

Reynard: Nice mask, shame I have to put some extra holes in it.

Reynard begins shooting at Nightwing who easily dodges every bullet before landing in the back of the truck.

False facer #2: This freak isn't giving up!

Nightwing begins to take the false facers out one at a time.

Nightwing: An unsteady surface...no room to move...I've trained for these sittuations and they havent.

The fridge starts to slide off the truck but Nightwing grabs ahold of the chain pulling it back on the truck as false facers  
get back on their feet.

Reynard: Thanks for rescuing my hostages slick!

Nightwing: Kind of far from home arent you foxy?

Nightwing begins to turn and narrowly misses being stabbed by Reynard.

Nightwing: Hey! Haven't you ever heard place fair?

Nightwing continues fighting false facers, dropping them one at a time. Reynard reaches for his fallen gun.

Reynard: Hang on kiddies, help is on-

Nightwing opens the refridgerator. A look of surprise crosses his face and Reynard handcuffs him to the fridge.

Nightwing: Looks like my fridge minus the leftover pizza. All this gunfire for a used fridge?

Reynard laughing: I want you to know what you died for! You thought we snatched some kids, right? We had a good laugh over  
that. What we stole is this:

Reynard pulls a small suitcase from the fridge.

Reynard: A dozen eggs. Youve heard of invetro fertalization? Meet the Williams kids. Seems Freddy's old lady got attatched  
to the little guys...or gals. So we figure they're levereage against Freddy to let us have a piece of the heroin trade in  
Bludhaven. So we put these on ice, and wait until Misses Williams hammers Freddy's ear enough to make him pay up.

Nightwing kicks Reynard hard, knocking the suitcase into the air as Reynard stumbles.

Nightwing: Not likely foxy!

Nightwing grabs the suitcase as the truck comes to a halt and is quickly thrown in reverse. Bodies go every which way as the  
nearest false facers push the fridge.

False Facer #1: you're fish food pal.

Nightwing and the fridge topple out of the back of the truck and into the harbor to Reynard's horror, the suitcase still in  
Nightwing's hand. The nearest false facer plants one last kick at Nightwing as he falls.

VO: That kick knocked the wind out of me. Wind I'm going to need.

The camera returns to Nightwing struggleing underwater.

VO: Ears starting to ring. Not good. Ribs are aching like i'm in a vise. Deffinatly not good. Air in my lungs is turning  
toxic. I'm going to die. This had better work.

Nightwing sets off a magnesium flare.

VO: Not enough heat to burn through the cuffs, but the handle should be a piece of cake.

The handle breaks and Nightwing begins to swim toward the surface.

VO: Reaching the surface before my brain begins to hemorage...that won't be cake.

Nightwing reaches the surface and breaths in several breaths of air.

VO: Foxy and his pals are gone, but I know where their headed. When will these guys learn to shut up? And I saved a  
crimefamily with a single hand...looks like my vacation is going to be an extended stay. Indefinatley.

The Camera shows a man sitting by a computer on the phone, his back to the camera.

Reynard: We didn't really fail sir, I mean we got Freddy's attention.

Black Mask (over the phone): I don't want his attention Reynard! I want his piece of the pie! I want ALL of the pie. I want  
Bludhaven.

Reynard: And You'll have it Mister Black Mask, I'm all over it.

Black Mask: See to it that you are. Please me and the world will be yours, fail me and you'll be fish food too.

Reynard: Yuh-yuh-yes sir.

The camera now shows an office within the Bludhaven police station.

Soames: You wanted to see me chief? I assumed that when you called me-

Chief: You heard about the gun fight at Freddy Williams'?

Soames: Rumblings sir.

Chief: There was a superhero, costumed vigilante there! I can't afford some do gooder in Bludhaven. The last thing i need is  
some "Captain Fabulous" turning over rocks in this town! So I says to myself...call Dudley Soames.

Soames: Good call Chief.

Nightwing (from off screen): You're the Bludhaven chief? We've got to talk, right after you put this on ice for me. (hands  
the police chief the suitcase)

Chief: Well well! So Bludhaven gets it's own costumed hero huh?

Nightwing: For a while anyway, I'm on loan from Gotham on business for Bat-

The police chief produces handcuffs and cuffs Nightwing.

VO: Twice in one night? Harsh.

Nightwing: Wait a minute...am I under arrest?

The other officer pulls a gun and holds it to Nightwing's temple.

Soames: You'll wish you were...oh you'll wish you were. (chuckles)

The scene changes to an abandoned building where Nightwing is being forced along at gunpoint by Soames.

Nightwing: Detective Soames is it?

Soames: Inspector Dudley Soames, Bludhaven Police.

Nightwing: And which department is it that you work out of?

Soames: I'm my own man son.

Nightwing: With your own reasons for killing me then?

Soames: This will do (stopping near some garbage cans) . And no closer. I have a hunch that youre good at what you do.

Nightwing: Not nearly as good as the guy who will come looking for me.

Soames: You mean the Batman? I've heard there is a connection between the two of you, or that you're the same person. The  
chief doesnt want that kind of interest in Bludhaven...our sittuation here is sort of complex.

Nightwing: You wouldn't mean crooked as hell would you? Killing me won't buy you any peace Soames. Your days are numbered on  
a single hand if you do that.

Soames: The chief and I disagree on several things. Your usefulness to Bludhaven happens to be one of them.

Nightwing: Say again?

Soames: A smart man like yourself must have escaped a dozen sittuations like this.

Nightwing: You mean your not a crooked cop?

Soames: Let's just say, I firmly believe in a more ordered community than we have now. And you just may be the one to  
arrange that. The chief will believe me when I tell him you got away from me. Now lets see those cuffs. (holds out the  
handcuff key)

Nightwing: Don't bother. (holds up the empty hand cuffs)

Soames: Smart lad.

Nightwing: So where do we start?

Soames: There is a lot you'll need to know, but right now something urgent has come up. A bit of smuggling off the Waterloo  
Docks. Another move by our Out-Of-Town muscle to upset the balance of power no doubt. It's nothing the law can do anything  
about right now.

Nightwing: But a smart lad like me-

Soames: Exactly. (Takes a step back) Now make it look convincing son, and mind the bridgework.

Nightwing hits the guy hard in the face, knocking him down in the process and calmly walks away.

VO: I hit him harder than I should have, I'm not sure why. It worries me that it felt so right, but it's like I'm playing  
chess in the dark. I can't tell one piece from another. I'm in deep and I know it, the sensible thing would be to call Bruce  
for help. But what would that prove? He never called me when he needed help...even when he needed it the most. I wasn't  
even on the list. This one is all mine. No one to account to. No one to dissapoint. Nobody to let down. It's my first time  
all alone. And I must admit, I'm loving it.

The camera now shows Dick Grayson walking down the street.

VO: I suppose if I'm going to be here a while, I may as well find a more permenant place to stay. The Melville section of  
town looks about right.

Dick walks into an apartment building with a for rent sign out front.

Dick: Hello?

Super: Im in here.

Dick walks into the apartment to find a person under a countr fixing the plumbing.

Dick: Uh...hi, would you happen to know anything about the apartment?

Super: I should be knowin, im the Super.

Dick: Oh...can I see it?

Super: As you can tell, I'm a little busy right now. It's on the third floor, go ahead and have a look.

Dick: Don't I need a key?

Super: The last visitors didn't.

Dick: Alright, thanks ma'am.

Super: Sure thing.

VO: Looks like I'm planning to rent in the middle of the warzone. Somehow, this seems better. Bruce and I had this  
discussion half a million times. I always felt we should be headquartered closer to the action instead of way out in Wayne  
Manor. Although, there is a lot to be said of the cave.

Dick walks into the apartment to find it trashed, the whole place having been ransacked when broken into.

Dick: Well...I see what she meant about not needing a key.

Camera now shows Dick outside the Super's office door.

Dick: Excuse me, ma'am?

Super: I'm getting in the shower. Do you like the place?

Dick: Enough for it to do for a while anyway.

Super: Come back tomorrow with two months rent and its your's.

Dick: Well...

Super: Bye!

VO: Tonight, I'm looking into the information Soames handed me. He mentioned out of town muscle...that has to mean  
Blackmask and his masked merrymakers.

The camera shows Nightwing perched atop a parking deck looking out over the dock.

VO: Only one ship berthed here at the docks tonight, its flying the Rheelasian Flag. waiting to load cars. Reminds me that  
I've got to do something about wheels for a while myself.

A group of men step out of the shadows.

Nightwing: I guess Soames did know what he was talking about. I can afford to hang back and see what move they make.

VO: If the false facers are cowbirding this, I have to wonder...from who? And whats being smuggled?

Nightwing is shown quietly creeping along the dock.

VO: All aboard the hijack limited, lets check out some of this cargo. (He uncovers a car) This model is a couple years old.  
Something is extremely shady here.

Gunshots errupt and Nightwing narrowly dodges a stream of bullets coming at him. Ducking right, he then dives left at the  
nearest false facer.

Nightwing: Looks like Reynard has the boat covered huh? Which means theres prob a small army on baord.

False facer #3 is kicked in the stomach and his gun knocked from his hand as he wails out in pain.

Nightwing: Looks like theres just going to be more fun for me tonight, and maybe the potential of a firefight. (He turns to  
find two more false facers with guns pointed at him) Whoops...did I say potential? How rude of me to not invite you to our  
little party.

Nightwing swoops in on the first gunman as shots errupt from both men.

False Facer #2: Heads up! He's running at us!

False Facer #4: No problem.

Nightwing ducks out of sight behind a car and the gunmen confussed look for him. Nightwing noiselessly slips around, coming  
up behind them.

False Facer #3: I think the jerk fell off the dock.

False Facer #4: More likely jumped off.

False Facer #2: Keep looking jackasses.

VO: (As Nightwing slips up behind #3 and #4) Moments like this make fighting crime all worth it.

Nightwing knocks both Flase Facers out with his escrima sticks before lunging at the third, after a short fight, he too is  
incapacitated.

Nightwing: And yet, I'm still not sure whats what or whose who.

VO: And I can't shake the feeling that Soames told me less than I need to know.

The camera now shows Inspector Soames being held at gunpoint as he returns the suitcase to Freddy's wife.

Soames: Kindest regards Madame.

Woman: The inspector is a friend boys, show him some respect!

Soames: Thank you, I'm here with good tidings ma'am. Your children have come home. I assure you the embryos were kept at  
optimal temperature.

Woman: Freddy and I greatly appreciate your efforts inspector.

Soames: Just trying to keep the peace ma'am. Is the mister at home?

Woman: Im afraid not, he is sadly away on business. He is often away, that is why we must embrace these chemical measures.

Soames: Give him my warmest regards then madame, and goodnight to you.

The camera returns to Nightwing who is searching through another car.

VO: If their hiding junk, cash or guns, their hiding them well. And all the cars are old. Not a new model in the bunch. Most  
of them are even used.

Reynard: You again? But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised should I. Killing you once just wasnt enough, Those other morons  
already totaled enough of the load. This ones a hands on job men.

Several more false facers surround Nightwing.

VO: Foxys concered about the condition of the cars?

Nightwing kicks the nearest false facer in the face knocking him to the ground.

Nightwing: Oops...bad ding there fella.

VO: Then the cars are the swag.

Reynard: Die! Die already! (Nighwting continues to dodge and block attacks and drop False Facers)

Reynard charges toward Nightwing himself.

Nightwing: I've heard of crazy like a fox, but this is just plain crazy.

Reynard pulls out his gun and takes aim.

Reynard: Look at me! I want to see your eyes when you die!

Nightwing: Funny...I was about to say the same to you.

Nightwing jumps backwards a small explosion takes place where he stood moments before. Nightwing topples backwards out of  
thr air and lands with a thud.

Nightwing: Ugh. There goes a rib or two. Could be worse...could be better though.

The camera now shows the inside of the chiefs office where a very angry chief is standing above Soames.

Chief: Dead! You were supposed to come back and tell me that hes dead!

Soames: You gotta understand though, the boy is good chief. He got away from me.

Chief: And they call you "Deadly Soames"? ha! The masked marvel is your job from now on Inspector. I want him out of the  
picture starting yesterday.

Soames: I won't dissapoint you again Chief, but this time the prey may be less trusting.

The camera goes back to the hotel room where Reynard sits in an almost dark room.

Reynard: Thank god for airbags or I'd be dead.

Suddenly a light in the corner clicks on and a clown sits in a chair holding a gun.

Clown: Reynard.

Reynard: Holy-

Clown: You know why I'm here. You know who sent me.

The clown rises and steps in front of the bed, holding the gun level to Reynard's face.

Reynard: Mr. Black Mask promssed me another chance!

Clown: You used it up.

Reynard: Please! Just one more chance! One more is all I ask!

Reynard sticks his hand in his coat pocket unnoticed by the clown.

Clown: You wanna go out crying like a baby Reynard?

Reynard: Lemme talk to the boss! Please! I swear...

Clown: The time for talking is over Reynard, its time-

Reynard pulls the trigger of the gun in his pocket killing the clown instantly.

Reynard: And I'm going to do the same to that freak next time our paths cross.

Camera shows Nightwing standing atop a building looking down into the city of Bludhaven.

VO: Twenty two men sent me to Bludhaven. Twenty one dead men. And Bruce. So far, I've let them all down. I was trying to get  
a new start, but as hard as I try, I'm still tied to Gotham...and the Batman. Somebody in this misserable city set twenty  
one dead men afloat the Gotham esturary and after a week I'm no closer than I was when I got here. I havent even established  
a place to live.

The camera switches to show Dick out of uniform.

VO: But it's still early enough to take care of that minor detail.

The camera shows Dick walking up some steps as somebody is walking down, their face hidden behind boxes.

Dick: Um, are you the super? We met yesterday.

Super: Sure am, and I got your note, I've been tidying up a bit.

Dick: Can I help with that Miss?

Super: Call me Brandie, everybody else does, and we wouldnt want you spoiling me would we?

A pretty girl peaks out from behind the boxes.

Dick: Well I can finish the cleaning myself Brandie.

Super: That would be appreciated Mr. Grayson, along with the first two months rent.

Dick: (continuing up the stairs) I'll drop it off later on my way out?

Super: Sounds good.

The camera switches to an alley where Detective Soames is meeting with Nightwing.

Nightwing: Surprised I survived that meat grinder you threw me into? Blackmask wants this town for his own. He's determined  
to take over Bludhaven's mobs. But you knew that, you know a lot Soames but only share a little. Somebody almost wiped out  
the Angel Marin gang and nobody has seen Marin himself for months.

Soames: You did your homework I see.

Nightwing: And your dirty work. Why do I get the feeling your playing both sides Soames?

Soames: Your tellin the tale bud.

Nightwing: Somebody's running Bludhaven in the vacuum left by the Marin machine. It's not Blackmask or Freddy and his frozen  
sons. I'd bet money you know who it is.

Soames: Secrets are as good as currency in this city, but I'll tell you this: Bludhaven's underworld is going through a sea  
change and I only have a notion as to who is making these waves. But Black Mask and his Gotham muscle arent helping matters  
either.

Nightwing: You think they have another score planned.

Soames: Check out Ali's Bank in the Moores.

Nightwing: Is that supposed to mean something to me?

Soames: It will. When you put it all together. And pick a new meeting place next time. Don't want anybody getting  
suspicious. Lad?

Soames turns to find that Nightwing has dissapeared.

The camera shows a low income housing district.

VO: The Moores. Hundreds of acres of slums built in the name of Zeephraim Moore. They quickly evolved into fortresses for  
the vicelords.

The camera then shows a small garage with the name Checks Cashed on a sign above the door.

VO: This is the closest thing to a bank for thirty blocks. And it's certainly not kosher.

Camera switches to an inside view where a man sits at a desk counting money.

Nightwing: Are you Sulieman Ali?

Ali: Depends whose askin. You have three seconds to tell me how you got in here.

Nightwing: Your security is weak. It's not the cops your worried about.

Ali: Think your bad huh?

Nightwing: Bad enough to make you sorry if you touch that gun. Somebodys got you set for the chop, Ali. Somebody whose after  
your game. You work for Angel Marin?

Ali: He's over man.

Nightwing: Freddy Williams?

Ali: He's a joke!

Nightwing: Dudley Soames then?

Ali: You working with Deadly Soames?

Gunshots errupt. Nightwing ducks for cover as does ALi who pulls out a gun of his own.

Ali: Youre in on this! You and Soames!

VO: I have no idea whats going on, but I dont need Ali's accusations right now. And I don't need him taking shots at me  
either.

Nightwing tackles Ali, taking his gun. H quickly bolts into the shadows as Reynard's men bust in the door.

False Facer #1: Sir, we're in! Aw no...

False facer's radio is knocked from his hand by one of Nightwing's Wing-Dings. Reynard enters the room with a surprised look  
on his face.

Reynard: You've rained on my parade for the last time pajama boy. (holding a gun on Nightwing) Whats your deal? Are you  
mobbed up? This is all crack money! Whats it to you?

Nightwing: Awwww...are you arguing morals foxy? Gang wars hurt everybody, and I'm not about to help finance your  
opperation.

Nightwing knocks the gun from Reynards hand with an escrima stick, moving faster than anticipated. Reynard tries to step  
backwards but falls overtop of a fallen false facer.

Nightwing: You're finished Reynard. Your going down.

False Facer#3: We're bailing Reynard!

Reynard: Damn it! You fools get back here!

Reynard books as Nightwing attempts to stop two false facer from escaping. Realizing Reyanards plan, he throws a escrima  
stick at Reyanard, knocking him out in a single hit. The camra then switches to the three false facers, Ali and Reynard  
being tied togther by Nightwing.

Nightwing: Sorry about tying you boys so tight, but I figure the cops in this town measure response time in hours.

Reynard: This isn't over hotshot! Black mask will want revenge!

Nightwing: Really? I'd never have guessed. But I wonder, which of us will he be more angry at Foxy? When you see him, tell  
him to stay out of Bludhaven. IF he gives you a chance to say anything at all.

Reynard: Son of a- (Nightwing knocks him out again with a swift blow to the head)

The camera now shows Nightwing in front of a computer. Bruce Wayne is on the screen in front of him.

Bruce: Any progress Dick?

Nightwing: It's slow going Bruce. No leads on the dead wiseguys. I'm still feeling my way around here, the real power here  
is well concealed.

Bruce: And the police?

Nightwing: Let's just say if theres a James Gordon here, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting.

Bruce: I can be there in a half hour tops.

Nightwing: No, I can handle Bludhaven.

Nightwing disconnects the call.

Nightwing: And if not, I know a few people. (Teen Titans theme begins playing) This place is hopelessly lost to corruption  
and full of violence and injustice. They'd like it here.

The screen then fades to black.

The end credits scroll and then the camera shows the inside of the bank again where the police Chief and Soames are  
investigating the dead thugs.

Chief: Their all dead?

Soames: Take a look yourself, all have broken necks.

Chief: Less competition then.

Screen Fades to black.

End.


End file.
